Meliora Change My Fate
by athenaparthenos1
Summary: Like mother like daughter, Melliora wants to be better. Will she realize she should b herself?


**I will answer reviews here**

* * *

**Trivia:**

**What did Merida want to do?**

* * *

**People who answered the last trivia correctly will be displayed here.**

* * *

**Summery of the chapter:**

**Meet Merida's daughter Meliora. Learn Meloria's thinking on what she needs to do.**

* * *

**Overall summery:**

**Like mother like daughter, Melliora wants to be better. Will she realize she should b herself?**

* * *

"Mum!" cried Meliora. "My weaving is awful! I can't display this to the princes!" "Calm down," Said Merida. "You don't have to present this to the princes if you don't want to." "I know I know." "I want to show the princes that I'm worth so much more you know!" "That I'm better mum! Just because I'm a princess-" "Doesn't mean you have to act like one." "I know mum I know! I just need to be better than every one! My name means better! That's all I'm trying to be! Better than the princes, Better than-" "The rest of the kingdom?" "Yes mum! why don't you want me to be better than everyone? Isn't it a good thing?!" "Not always Meliora." "There once was a selfish Prince who wanted to command from the level of the stars. He wanted to rule an ancient kingdom, from the highest level. So he tried and the kingdom fell into hatred and ruin.

"Thank you for that useless information mum!" "It's not useless Meliora! Legends are lessons, They ring with truth. " " Now your quoting Grandma Elenor!" "Would you even listen!" Cried Merida! This is stupid! Thought Meliora. I might as well try and be better At weaving a tapestry to impress the princes. and she went back to work at impressing the princes. she began muttering awful things about her mother. When her father walked in. Immediately She launched into an explanation. "Now calm down Meliora, Ye soun' like yer gran'mother!" "Yer moth'r was really 'opin' that you'd be mor 'ike 'er" Meliora felt awful. "I'm sorry but you named me better and that's what I intend to be." "Yer moth'r 's rebellion." At this Meliora fell silent. "What did she rebel against?" "Marriage at thirteen." Meliora thought about this for quite sometime. I guess I'm very lucky to have a mother who does things like this and is the queen. Thought Meliora. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm awful. Why did I want to present this awful stuff. "Meliora! Time for your Latin lessons!" called Matron "I'm comig" Meliora called back.

"Okay, Tell me what these things mean." "vacca" "Cow" Meliora replied sounding very bored" "Scire esse desieris omnes Latine!" "Stop being a know it all at Latin hey!" Matron stifled a laugh. "Carmen "O Adeste Fideles« latine" "Okay" said Meliora. "No! Latine conuersari lets" Matron rolled her eyes and said "Fine! quomodo es?" "Formidolosa! Numquid possum deserere nunc?" "Ita! Item, Youll 'exsisto accipiens susicivus lingua classes hoc septimana quia gentis alienae veniunt ut sisterent filios eorum volebas." Said Matron with a smile. "Fine! what other languages will I be taking?" "Greek, Danish, and Dutch." Meliora was very annoyed at this and Matron had the Nerve to smile. To make it seem impressive, She called; "Mater! Matrona me quaeritis interficere?" At this Matron turned red and the guards took her away for "Trying" to kill the princess. A new Matron came in the next day and began teaching her greek. "Just tell me what these words mean." Said matron. "αγελάδα" "Cow" said Meliora "Good! I think we'll stop there for right now." said Matron "ευχαριστούμε" "you're welcome" said the new Matron with a bright smile on her face." Next was music.

Meliora loved that Matron also taught music. Unfortunately Meliora was awful. "It's C to B not G to F sharp who taught you music." "Matron." "How about music in Dutch?" "Okay!" "Nu, Play 'lied van de helden voor mij en vergeet niet: het is C naar D goed?" "Perfect!" "Klasse Ontslagen!"

Later, Meliora over heard Matron talking to her mother. "She won't follow in your footsteps" Matron whispered "Good" Merida replied. "I don't want her running into that stupid witch who gave me a gammy spell." Witch? Spell? She'd never heard of anything like that! Her mother must've seen her because they lowered their voices and spoke in Danish "Hold øje med hende oldfrue!" "Jeg lover!" Then they left. "What was that about. Meliora thought about that when she was weaving. hmmm... what happend with a witch involved? The witch might be able to help her! Give her a spell and make her better! She vowed to always listen in on her mother's conversations and to learn Danish.

* * *

**Reviews please! I need at least one review Per chapter. Note: This has been pre-written. I know I have a long Intro and a short story,**

* * *

**Agree or disagree:**

**I need to make posts longer.**


End file.
